The present invention relates to data processing techniques and more particularly, but not exclusively, relates to the visualization of data using animation.
Recent technological advancements have led to the collection of vast amounts of electronic data. In some instances, this data may be defined in terms of several different dimensions. While computer visualization techniques are generally limited to the display of no more than three dimensions of data at a time, the use of color, data point shape, and various other graphical encoding schemes can, under certain conditions, represent more than three dimensions.
Unfortunately, the ability to quickly identify patterns or relationships which exist within groups of data, and/or the ability to readily perceive the underlying high-dimensional data remains limited. Thus, there is an ongoing need for further contributions in this area of technology.
One embodiment of the present invention is a unique data processing technique. Other embodiments include unique apparatus, systems, and methods for visualizing data.
A further embodiment of the present invention includes providing a display with a computer system that has several data visualization objects each representative of data presented relative to a number of variables. A group of the data visualization objects are animated as a function of one of the variables. This animated group can further include a characteristic that varies in correspondence to the value of the variable for each group object.
Still a further embodiment includes displaying a first object representing data corresponding to a first combination of variables and a second object representing data corresponding to a second combination of the variables with animation. The animation includes a first animation characteristic that is generally the same for both the first object and the second object to visually group both objects together, and a second animation characteristic that varies with the value of the one of the variables to visualize variation of the one of the objects between the first and second objects.
Yet another embodiment of the present invention includes processing data with a computer system and displaying a number of objects to represent the data relative to a number of variables. A set of the objects are animated that correspond to one of the variables by moving each set member along a respective one of a number of linear paths. These paths can be in the form of one or more loops, be at least partially curvilinear, and/or be at least partially rectilinear.
Still another embodiment of the present invention includes: establishing a visualization of data with a computer system that represents the data relative to a number of variables and includes a number of data objects each representing a relationship to one of the variables; moving each of the objects relative to a respective one of a number of visualization locations; and providing a number of animated indicators each relating a respective one of the objects to the respective one of the visualization locations.
Another embodiment of the present invention includes a processor to generate an output corresponding to a data visualization. This visualization represents data relative to a number of data dimensions. The output includes a number of animation signals corresponding to a set of objects in the visualization that each have one of the data dimensions in common and each correspond to a respective one of a number of object animation patterns defined by the animation signals. The objects of the visualization are each animated in accordance with the respective one of the object animation patterns with a first characteristic to indicate membership of the objects in a group and a second characteristic to indicate variation of the one of the data dimensions among members of the group.
A further embodiment includes a computer-accessible device carrying logic operable to display a first object and a second object with a computer system. The first object represents data corresponding to a first combination of a number of data dimensions and the second object represents data corresponding to a second combination of the data dimensions. The logic is further operable to move the first object in a first pattern and the second object in a second pattern while being displayed. The first pattern and the second pattern each include a common characteristic to represent one or more of the data dimensions common to the first combination and the second combination and a variable characteristic indicative of a varying level of the one or more data dimensions. This device can be in the form of a removable memory with the logic being in the form of a number of programming instructions stored in the memory. Alternatively or additionally, this device can include a transmission medium of a computer network that carries the logic in the form of one or more signals.
In another embodiment, a number of visualization objects for display with a computer system are established to represent data relative to a number of variables. A first animation pattern is selected to represent a first one of the variables and a second animation pattern is selected to represent a second one of the variables. One or more of the objects are animated with a combination of the first animation pattern and the second animation pattern to visually represent a relationship of the one or more objects to the first one of the variables and the second one of the variables.
Still another embodiment includes: displaying several data visualization objects with a computer system to represent data relative to a number of variables; animating a group of the data visualization objects that each have a relationship to one of the variables in common and are each animated with a first animation characteristic to visualize membership in the group; and visualizing variation of the one of the variables by providing a second animation characteristic for each respective object in the group that varies with the one of the variables for the respective object.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide a unique data processing technique.
Another object is to provide a unique apparatus, system, device, or method for visualizing data.